


Perfect

by shadowx_mac



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy hargrove is best boyfriend, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve had a bad day, snuggly bois, so Billy gives him cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowx_mac/pseuds/shadowx_mac
Summary: Steve has a really sucky day and when he gets home he just wants to do two things:Cuddle with his boyfriendAnd forget the entire 12 hours had ever happened





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> A small cute fluff fic I wrote at 12:47 in the morning because I was sad
> 
> Based off the prompt:  
Your comfy

Steve was having a really sucky day.

It started out with customers being extremely rude, maybe everyone in Hawkins was having a bad day but people were just assholes to him. Yeah life is shitty but he’s just there to do his job, why did they have to take it out on him?

He had gotten so irritated to the point that even Robin seemed a bit concerned.

Then Tommy and Carol showed up and everything went to hell, he guessed that high school still hadn’t changed people. All Tommy did was pester and make fun of him then purposefully spill his stupid coffee on Steve. After that Robin made them leave the store and Steve just wanted to throw himself out a window.

Then he had received a call from Dustin that sounded like an emergency so he booked it over to Dustin’s house only to discover that he and the others wanted a ride to get something to eat, after chewing them out for riling up his anxiety Steve still agreed to take them. How could he say no to his kids? He had exhaustedly sat in the booth while they gamed in the arcade. By the end of it he was out 100 bucks because he bought them dinner (Again his kids how was he supposed to say no?).

Now he was finally opening the door to his house at 10 o’clock pm after dropping off the kids, he was relieved. He had two things on his mind now, his boyfriend, as well as wanting to curl up and never leave the house again. 

Steve turns the door knob pushing the door open with little effort, the house is warm, Steve unconsciously lets out a sigh of happiness. He sees a familiar head of curly dirty blonde hair from the sofa, as he stumbles in he makes out Billy sitting on the couch watching the tv intently, he’s wearing a black muscle shirt and a pair of sweatpants (That were definitely Steve’s). A toothpick perched between his lips he looks over towards Steve upon hearing the door open, his deep blue ocean eyes look him up and down, Steve feels like he’s being pulled apart with his boyfriend's gaze. “Hey pretty boy..” he says in a soft and smooth voice with that signature Hargrove smirk, Steve just stares at his boyfriend, the lighting makes Billy look almost ethereal, Steve honestly feels like he could just cry right now because his boyfriend is just so fucking...goregous. 

Man was he a sight for sore eyes.

Upon Steve not responding Billy gives him more of a concerned look, his eyes soften and he reaches up to take the toothpick out of his mouth, “Babe are you alright?..” Billy asked gently, again no response.

Steve feels like his brain has just stopped working.

“Steve..” Billy sits up more now about to get up from the couch.

Steve drops his keys on the stand by the door, his jacket slides off his arms onto the ground along with his bag, he stumbles over to the couch kicking his shoes off before flopping down in Billy’s lap burying his head into Billy’s stomach wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend’s waist.

“Bad day huh?” Billy asks with a soft chuckle moving to the side and sliding down a little pulling Steve up so his legs are between his, Steve’s face lays comfortably against Billy’s chest his arms not moving, Billy wraps an arm around Steve and takes his other hand starting to run his fingers through his shaggy brown hair. 

“You have no idea…” Steve mumbles inhaling the comforting scent of Billy, he always somehow managed to smell like vanilla.

Steve’s never told him that though in fear that Billy would think it wasn’t manly smelling and switch to some kind of cologne or axe body spray, shit like that.

That smell made Steve feel like he was home.

They lie in content silence as the tv plays softly in the background, murmurs of music fill the room from the big screen tv. Steve’s eyes flutter closed as Billy’s soft breathing and his boyfriend’s fingers running through his hair start to lull him to sleep.

“Hey don’t fall asleep..you should shower and we can head to bed..” Billy says pressing a kiss into Steve’s hair.

“your so comfy though…” Steve mumbles softly as he nuzzles Billy’s chest.

Billy’s heart just melts a little at that, he sighs softly unable to deny his adorable boyfriend.  
What was he going to do, make the poor guy get up? Shaking his head slowly and rolling his eyes that he can’t say no to Steve he continues to run his fingers through Steve’s hair mindlessly. 

“Your really lucky I love you Harrington..” Billy chuckles slightly, Steve smiles softly with his eyes closed.  
“Love you too..” Steve murmurs too tired to move so he presses a gentle, lazy kiss to Billy’s neck, before laying his head back onto Billy’s chest.

Steve had a bad day so Billy supposed he could sacrifice comfort for his boyfriend’s sake, he feels Steve’s breathing begin to even out.

They fall asleep on the couch like that, not showered, bound to get cricks in their necks from sleeping on the couch, but honestly?

They wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.


End file.
